


Millenial Sex

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, New Years, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-22
Updated: 1999-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray has definate ideas of how he wishes to celebrate the coming Millenium.





	Millenial Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Millennial Sex

Millennial Sex

By the Cloudwalker

 

 

"Ray, that's the sixth time you've looked at the clock since we came to bed. Are you unsatisfied with our lovemaking?"

"I'm sorry, Benny." Ray kissed his lover deeply, tongue teasing the Mounties'. "You know how much you turn me on! It's just that, well, I want us to cum together. At midnight."

"I see. That sounds like a wonderful way to celebrate the New Year, Ray. Now that you've told me your plan, I will be happy to help synchronize our orgasms as the year changes." Fraser ran his fingers through Ray's chest hair as he spoke.

"Yeah? Good, I was hoping you'd like the idea. But I can see I still have some work to do on teaching you to talk dirty."

"I wasn't aware that you wanted me to 'talk dirty' to you, Ray. How's this? Ray my love, I want to suck your cock until you explode in my mouth. I want to drink your essence directly from the source. I want to..."

"Okay, okay," Ray laughed. "I get the message! I guess you have been paying attention to your lessons after all." 

"Ah ahwathss oo, Way."

"Ummm, didn't your grandmother teach you not to talk with your mouth full, Benny?" Ray moaned.

"Gan Ah hmm, Way?"

"Oh, sure, hum. Humming's good," Ray panted, closing his eyes in rapture as the vibrations from 'Oh Canada' titillated his testicles. After the third chorus, Ray sneaked another peek at the clock. "Benny, it's getting near midnight. How do you want to cum, love?"

Reluctantly, Benton removed his mouth from Ray's beautiful erection. "How about the way we first made love, Ray? It's still my favorite."

"Okay, frottage it is. And that way I can kiss you at the stroke of midnight, too. I love you, Benny."

"And I you, Ray," Fraser returned, grinding his groin into his partner's, his open mouth descending on Ray's mouth.

The next several minutes were a flurry of hands groping, hips grinding, and legs intertwining. Fraser nuzzled Ray's wiry chest hair while his lover ran his fingers through Fraser's 'pelt'. Ray sucked Benny's earlobe, knowing that it made his Mountie crazy with lust. Each man stole several glances at the clock.

With less than a minute until midnight, Fraser stopped his suckling on a delectable nipple long enough to say "Spread your legs, please, Ray." His lover complied, grasping Benny's asscheeks to pull him closer. Fraser's heavy panting assured Ray that the Canadian was very close to orgasm now.

"Just a few more seconds, Benny. I love you!"

The voices of the Vecchio family, who were in the living room downstairs waiting to usher in the new year, almost drowned out Fraser's reply. At first the noise was just an excited babble, but soon it coalesced into a chant. "Ten! Nine! Eight!" Ray grabbed Fraser's head in both hands, pulling luscious red lips to his own firm mouth. "Seven! Six! Five! Four!" Fraser groaned into the cop's open mouth, thrusting his hips rapidly against Ray's willing body. "Three! Two!" Ray clutched Fraser's flexing buttocks. Fraser somehow managed to get a hand between them to push a fingertip into the Italian's asshole and touch his magic spot.

"One!" Every voice in the house raised the cheer. Downstairs, everyone was jumping and hugging, kissing everyone in sight. Upstairs was very nearly the same, with the addition of two spasming cocks shooting their fireworks to welcome the year 2000.

When things had quieted down, and all that could be heard by either the Mountie or his cop were two hearts beating almost in unison, Ray spoke softly. "That was incredible, Benny. I knew this would be the right way to begin the new millennium." He smiled smugly as he caressed the dark curls pillowed on his shoulder.

Fraser lifted his head to look into Ray's eyes, confusion plain on his angelic features. "Ray, the year 2000 is the last year of the twentieth century. The new millennium does not actually begin until 2001."

"You sure, Benny? Everyone's been sayin'..."

"I'm sure."

"Oh, man, all that effort for nothing."

"Oh, I wouldn't say it was for nothing, Ray." Fraser drew idle patterns with a fingertip in the cooling spunk on Ray's lower abdomen. "Look at it this way, we can spend the next year practicing getting our timing perfect for the actual millennial celebration."

  
"Aw, I love you, ya crazy Mountie."

"And I, you, Ray. In every millennium."

 

end


End file.
